Regret
by Anonymous Hyuuga
Summary: Ketika kebenaran terungkap... masihkah kau bisa berpaling dari realita? / Dedicated for "NaruHina Tragedy Day #4", Special for "NaruHina Tragedy Day #4" \m/ / OOC, AU, Typos. / mind to RnR? :)


**Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi  
Genre: Romance x Tragedy**

**.**

**.**

**"Regret"**

* * *

Mereka tampak serasi dengan pakaian pengantin itu. Rona bahagia tampak jelas di kedua wajah itu. Sang pria dengan rambut kuning jigraknya menggunakan tuxedo putih dan kemeja hitam di dalamnya. Celana panjang hitamnya yang disetrika rapi-rapi membuat penampilannya tampak mempesona. Sedangkan sang mempelai wanita menggunakan gaun pengantin panjang yang mengekor hingga beberapa sentimeter di belakangnya. Sebuah mahkota kecil tersemat manis di kepalanya yang berambut panjang sewarna langit malam.

Janji pernikahan telah meluncur keluar dari bibir masing-masing. Dengan demikian, cincin yang tersemat di masing-masing jari manis sudah membuktikan bahwa mereka resmi menjadi pasangan suami istri. Kembali mereka tersenyum kala bayang-bayang akan mahligai rumah tangga mereka, yang akan bahagia dengan anak-anak manis yang berlarian di rumah mereka, terlintas di benak. Rasanya sudah tak sabar menanti semua itu.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisik Naruto ketika para tamu undangan mulai kembali ke rumah satu persatu. Dikecupnya kening gadis yang resmi menjadi istrinya itu dengan mesra.

"Aku juga, Naruto-kun," sahut sang Istri sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto. Ia tersenyum bahagia di sana. Tak pernah dibayangkannya bahwa pernikahan dengan orang yang dicintai akan membuatnya sebahagia ini.

"Naruto, Hinata. Selamat atas pernikahan kalian!" seru Sakura, teman dari pasangan baru itu, dengan riang sembari berlari untuk memeluk Hinata.

"A-ah, i-iya Sakura-chan. Arigatou," bisik Hinata sambil membalas pelukan Sakura.

"Cepat mendapatkan anak, ne? Aku ingin menggendong anak kalian nanti. Pasti akan sangat lucu," kata Sakura lagi sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Semoga anakmu nanti akan lahir selamat, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto sambil menunjuk perut Sakura yang sudah membuncit.

"A-aku sudah tak sabar untuk menggendongnya juga," timpal Hinata. Ia mengelus lembut perut Sakura, lalu tersenyum ke arah sang calon ibu.

"Itu juga yang aku dan Sasuke-kun harapkan," kata Sakura sambil terkikik, "Kurasa anakku nanti akan menjadi sedingin Sasuke-kun, dan tampan karena Ibunya yang cantik."

"Tampan karena aku," ujar seseorang dari balik tubuh Sakura. Ia segera memeluk Sakura dengan lembut dan mengecup pelan pipi wanita itu.

"Tidak akan!" sahut Sakura sambil tertawa.

Naruto dan Hinata pun tertawa melihat kelakuan dua teman mereka itu. Melihat itu semua, mereka semakin tak sabar untuk membangun keluarga yang seharmonis itu.

-ooo-

_"Sebaiknya kau memberitahu Naruto tentang itu, Hinata-chan."_ Suara di telepon genggam itu membuat Hinata tertegun. Ia menurunkan arah pandangnya ke lantai. Hidungnya terasa panas kala air mata mulai menggenangi matanya.

"Ti-tidak, Sakura-chan. A-aku tak mau ia mengetahuinya," sahut Hinata sembari terisak pelan.

_"Tetapi percayalah, cepat atau lambat, ia akan segera mengetahuinya. Kau ingin ia tahu dari bibirmu sendiri, atau ia mengetahuinya karena tak sengaja?"_ tanya Sakura lagi. Kali ini dengan nada bicara yang tak sabar.

"T-tapi, Sakura-chan… Naruto-kun akan sedih… A-aku juga sudah membuatkan surat." Hinata masih berusaha membantah dengan suaranya yang lemah sembari memandangi botol plastik kecil bertutup lebar di tangannya.

_"Terserah dirimu , memangnya ia akan memedulikanmu? Lihat saja tingkah lakunya. Ia berselingkuh dan membiarkanmu. Apa? Kau membuat surat? Memangnya kau sudah siap—"_

"Hinata-chan!"

Dengan tangan bergetar, Hinata berkata pada Sakura, "S-Sakura-chan, n-nanti kutelepon lagi." Segera ia menutup sambungan telepon dan memasukkan kembali telepon genggam itu ke dalam saku celananya. Ia memegangi botol pendek itu dan merasa cemas saat melihat isinya. Karena panik, Hinata melemparkan saja botol itu ke sofa.

Tepat ketika Hinata berlari untuk menemui suaminya yang sepertinya mabuk lagi itu, botol kecil berisi tablet-tablet putih itu menggelinding dan masuk ke bawah sofa.

-ooo-

"Lama sekali!" bentak Naruto saat Hinata melingkarkan lengannya di atas bahu.

"Go-gomen na sai, Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata. Ia berjalan tersaruk-saruk sembari membopong suaminya yang tengah lemas ke dalam kamar. Malam sudah benar-benar pekat, dan Naruto baru pulang dari 'pekerjaan'nya. Hal itu sudah merupakan hal biasa bagi Hinata. Mencium aroma alkohol yang menguar dari mulut suaminya pun sudah tak bisa dibilang jarang. Meski tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto di luar sana, Hinata tak pernah memprotes. Ia begitu mencintai Naruto, dan karena rasa cintanya yang terlalu berlebihan, ia menjadi tak sampai hati untuk menegur suaminya.

Dengan kondisinya yang setengah sadar, Naruto membanting tubuh Hinata ke atas ranjang dan mulai memperlakukan Hinata seperti binatang. Diciuminya tiap lekuk tubuh Hinata. Perempuan itu merasa takut. Ia tak menginginkan hal ini terlebih karena kondisi suaminya yang nyaris tidak sadar. Didorongnya kuat-kuat tubuh Naruto, lalu ia segera melompat turun dari ranjang.

"M-maaf, Naruto-kun, a-aku tak bisa," kata Hinata sambil menahan tangisnya.

Segera Hinata berlari ke dalam kamar mandi. Ia duduk di bawah pancuran air sambil terisak. Sungguh pernikahan bahagia yang selama ini diidam-idamkannya hanya menjadi khayalan semata. Tak ada lagi senyuman lembut Naruto. Tak ada lagi belaian sayang darinya. Dan tak pernah ada lagi tawa yang berderai di antara keduanya.

Kehidupan mereka telah menjadi gelap. Nyaris gelap seutuhnya. Sejak Naruto mengenal kehidupan di luar. Sejak Shizune, sang Sekretaris pribadi, dipindahtugaskan ke cabang perusahaan di luar kota; atau dengan kata lain, posisinya digantikan dengan orang lain. Orang lain yang mungkin jauh lebih sempurna dari Hinata. Yang membuat Naruto gelap mata hingga nyaris melupakan istrinya di rumah.

Sejak itulah, Naruto kerap kali pulang larut malam dengan kondisi yang jauh dibilang baik. Tubuhnya lemas dengan bau alkohol di napasnya, dan juga parfum perempuan yang kadang berganti tiap harinya. Kadang ketika pulang ia memaksa Hinata untuk memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya. Namun kali ini tak lagi didasari cinta, melainkan napsu semata.

"Hinata! Buka pintunya, Hinata!"

Hinata tersentak kala pintu kamar mandi digedor dengan kuat dari luar. Sudah jelas siapa pelakunya. Alih-alih membukakan pintu, Hinata semakin memojokkan dirinya dan memeluk lututnya dengan erat. Ia memperkeras isakannya meski sudah ditahannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Kubilang buka!" lanjut Naruto sembari terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi kuat-kuat.

Lama Hinata tak membuka, Naruto merasa geram. Ditendangnya pintu kamar mandi hingga terbuka secara paksa. Hinata memandangi Naruto dengan rasa takut. Ia memeluk kakinya semakin erat kala Naruto berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah bengis yang menakutkan.

"Kau tuli, eh?!" tanya Naruto. Ditariknya rambut panjang Hinata hingga wanita itu berdiri secara paksa.

"I-ittai!" jerit Hinata sambil terisak.

"Kau tak seperti biasanya, Hinata," bisik Naruto tepat di sebelah telinga Hinata. Ia memundurkan kepalanya dan mulai mengecup bibir Hinata pelan-pelan.

Bermaksud menolak, hinata menggelengkan kepalanya hingga ciuman Naruto terlepas.

Naruto merasa gusar. Dibenturkannya kepala istrinya ke tembok dan ditahannya dengan menarik rambutnya. Ia kembali mencium bibir istrinya kali ini lebih kasar.

Hinata pasrah. Ia hanya berdoa dalam hati agar dadanya tak kembali merasa sakit.

-ooo-

"Hah… hah…"

Napasnya memburu. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang gemetar untuk menekan dada kirinya yang mulai terasa sakit. Debar jantungnya kian tak menentu. Semakin cepat… semakin membuatnya tersiksa.

"O-obatnya… hah… hah…"

Kakinya mendadak terasa lemas hingga ia terjatuh. Diseretnya tubuhnya dan diangkatnya tangan kirinya untuk meraba benda yang ada di atas meja makan. Ia berusaha bangkit berdiri, namun tak bisa. Sekali lagi ia memaksakan diri, hingga akhirnya ia bisa berdiri dengan menyangga tubuh dengan tangannya.

Pandangannya kabur hingga rasanya mustahil untuk melihat. Dunia terasa hening, dan yang terdengar hanya debar jantungnya yang semakin kuat. Berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan mata, hingga ketika ia bisa melihat lumayan jelas, ia tak mendapati benda yang dicarinya.

"D-di mana_—_?" Ia terjatuh. Dengan tangan kanan memegang dada sebelah kiri, dan mata yang sudah sayu. Ia terbaring lemah di lantai. "O-obatnya… hah… hah… di mana…?" bisiknya lemah sesaat sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri.

-ooo-

"Hinata-chan! Buka pintunya!" seru Naruto dari balik pagar. Ia mendorong-dorong pagar tinggi rumahnya ketika Hinata tak juga keluar dari dalam rumah. Sejenak otak payahnya, yang melemah akibat pengaruh minuman keras, berpikir bahwa Hinata masih marah padanya. "Hinata-chan! Buka, dan aku berjanji tak akan mengulanginya! Ayolah!"

Tak juga ada jawaban.

Dengan gusar, Naruto mengambil kunci cadangan yang ada di dalam tas kerjanya, dan segera membuka gembok pagar rumahnya. Setelah ia masuk dan kembali menggembok pagar, ia berjalan terseok-seok ke dalam rumah. Dipegangnya _handle_ pintu, dan ia terkejut ketika tak biasanya didapatinya pintu rumah tak terkunci.

Saat masuk, suasana heninglah yang menyambutnya. Ruang tamu tampak gelap, dan hanya lampu dari dapur yang mempermudahnya melihat. Ditutupnya pintu itu, dan ia mulai berjalan dengan cara memegangi tembok. Sinar redup lampu dapur menuntunnya. Ia menghampiri cahaya itu, karena sesuatu memanggilnya.

"Hinata-chan?" panggil Naruto dengan suara pelan. Atmosfer rumah yang terasa hampa itu membuat langkahnya seperti berdentum-dentum di dalam otaknya. Terus ia berjalan. Hingga akhirnya ia tiba di dapur. Pemandangan yang ada di depannya membuat matanya spontan terbelalak.

Sesosok perempuan yang terbaring lemah di dekat kaki meja makan.

-ooo-

"Bertahanlah, Hinata-chan… bertahanlah," bisik Naruto dengan suara bergetar sambil berlari ke rumah sakit dengan Hinata di dalam gendongannya. Ia tak sempat lagi berpikir untuk menaiki mobil ketika otaknya terasa membeku saat melihat Hinata yang terbaring tak berdaya di dapur. Tak dipedulikannya lagi jarak rumah sakit yang cukup jauh dari rumahnya, yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah menyelamatkan nyawa Hinata.

Kira-kira dua puluh menit berlalu sejak Naruto meninggalkan rumahnya demi membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit, mereka akhirnya tiba. Segera para dokter dan perawat menangani Hinata, sedangkan Naruto dibiarkan menunggu dengan gelisah di depan pintu ICU.

Berkali-kali pria itu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena merasa tak bertanggung jawab. Dengan sekuat tenaga ditahannya air mata yang mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kursi tunggu. Disandarkannya kepalanya, sedang kedua tangannya menjambak helaian rambutnya kuat-kuat.

"Aku bukan suami yang baik…" bisik Naruto sembari menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai dialiri air mata.

"Naruto!"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, dan mendapati sepasang suami istri mendatanginya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia segera menghapus air matanya dan berdiri untuk 'menyambut' mereka.

"Sakura-chan, Teme. Mengapa… mengapa kalian bisa di sini?" tanya Naruto kebingungan.

Sakura memindahtangankan bayi yang ada di gendongannya kepada Sasuke, lalu berderap ke arah Naruto. Ia menampar pipi kiri Naruto dengan kuat sembari menggigit bibir untuk menahan air matanya.

"Ne? Sakura-chan? Mengapa_—_?" Naruto segera terdiam. Rasanya ia tahu mengapa Sakura melakukan itu padanya.

"Kami datang kemari karena Sakura mendadak memiliki perasaan tidak enak," jelas Sasuke sambil menatap tajam kepada Naruto. "Dobe. Apa yang terjadi pada Hinata?" tanya Sasuke dengan jeda di tiap-tiap katanya, menandakan ia benar-benar serius.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu. Saat aku pulang, aku melihatnya tergeletak di dekat kaki meja makan. Sungguh aku tidak tahu!" jawab Naruto sembari menghempaskan tubuhnya kembali ke atas kursi.

"Kau benar-benar suami yang tidak bertanggung jawab! Berselingkuh, minum-minum, pergi sampai larut malam, sampai tidak memedulikan istrimu sendiri!" bentak Sakura kesal. Kali ini ia benar-benar tak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia merasa sedih karena… ialah orang yang paling memahami kondisi Hinata sejak dulu sampai saat ini. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu kalau ia_—_"

"Permisi. Naruto-san, bisa ke ruangan saya sebentar?" Suara berat seorang dokter yang terdengar dari pintu ICU.

-ooo-

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku sudah berumah tangga dengannya selama satu tahun, dan belum pernah sekalipun aku melihatnya seperti ini!" bantah Naruto gusar saat dokter bernama Tenzou itu memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Jelas tak pernah, karena selama ini ia mengonsumsi obat _metoprolol_ yang mencegah penyakitnya kambuh," jelas Tenzou dengan tenang. Ia memperlihatkan hasil pemeriksaannya dalam bentuk lembaran kepada Naruto.

Jantung Naruto berdegup kencang saat melihat tulisan-tulisan asal yang ada di hadapannya. Pelipisnya terasa berdenyut menimbulkan rasa sakit. Matanya terasa panas saat air mata mulai jatuh satu persatu dari kedua matanya. Napasnya memburu. Sesaat ia tak percaya akan apa yang ia baca, namun sudah berulang kali ia mengerjapkan mata, tak ada yang berubah.

_Menderita gagal jantung._

_Serangan jantung._

_Butuh… donor jantung._

_Resus darah negatif._

"Gunakan jantung saya," ucap Naruto dengan nada datar. Pandangan matanya kosong, sedang punggungnya seperti tak mampu lagi menahan bobot kepalanya.

Sang dokter menimbang-nimbang sejenak. Namun akhirnya ia menghela napas sebelum mengatakan, "Silakan ke lab."

-ooo-

"Golongan darah tak cocok, dan resus darah anda positif. Sangat bertolak belakang," ucap Kurenai, petugas laboratorium dengan nada menyesal.

"T-tidak… tidak… tidak mungkin…" ujar Naruto dengan suara bergetar. Napasnya kian memburu dan ia memandang nyalang ke segala penjuru sedang tubuhnya merosot ke lantai.

"Naruto-san…" panggil Kurenai was-was.

"Tidak… ini tidak mungkin!" jerit Naruto. Kemudian ia tertawa keras dengan air mata yang terus menganak sungai di pipinya. Ia terus tertawa, namun dengan suara yang begitu pilu. Tak lama, tawanya berubah menjadi tangis.

Melihat kondisi Naruto, Kurenai merasa ketakutan, namun ia tak dapat melakukan apa pun.

Perlahan-lahan tangisannya mereda. Suasana ruang laboratorium menjadi sangat hening dan hanya dipenuhi oleh deru napas Naruto yang tidak beraturan. Sesaat kemudian, pria itu berdiri dengan lemas. Ia mengucapkan terimakasih pada Kurenai dan berjalan tersaruk-saruk menuju ICU tempat Hinata kini terbaring.

"Naruto! Mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi sempat tertunda," kata Sakura sambil berdiri saat melihat temannya berjalan ke arahnya. Tak dipedulikannya kondisi Naruto yang bahkan lebih buruk daripada mayat hidup. Yang jelas, ia merasa kesal dengan pria itu.

Naruto tidak menyahut perkataan Sakura. Ia hanya menepuk pelan pundak Sakura, dan kembali berjalan ke dalam ruangan.

-ooo-

"Hinata-chan maafkan aku… maafkan aku…" bisik Naruto dengan lirihnya sembari menggenggam tangan Hinata yang disambungkan ke kantong infus. Diperhatikannya cairan yang mengalir perlahan memasuki tangan Hinata yang terkulai lemah. Ia mengecupnya pelan dan bersamaan dengan itu satu tetes air mata keluar dari matanya.

Sudah benar-benar tak ada harapan. Manusia berresus darah negatif hanya segelintir yang ada. Dan pastilah tersebar di berbagai negara yang berbeda. Lagipula tak semuanya memiliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Hinata. Yang bisa diandalkan kini hanyalah obat yang mengalir melalui jarum infus. Jika Naruto tak kuat lagi menebus obatnya, Hinata terpaksa keluar dan melanjutkan pengobatan rumahan yang tidak menjamin.

Penyesalan tak ada henti keluar dari bibir Naruto. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa penyakit dan juga resus darah Hinata bukanlah salahnya, Naruto tetap merasa bahwa ini semua kesalahannya. Ialah yang sudah menyebabkan Hinata terkulai seperti ini. Andaikan ia tahu bahwa penyakit jantung memang sudah bersarang di tubuh istrinya sejak ia kecil…

"Na-Naruto-kun…"

"Hinata-chan! Hinata-chan, kau sudah sadar? Yokatta…" kata Naruto sembari mengecup berkali-kali tangan Hinata yang tengah ia genggam. "Hontou ni gomen na sai… Hontou ni gomen na sai… Ini semua karena aku. Karena aku tak pernah memperhatikanmu… kau jadi seperti ini. Maafkan aku. Aku sangat minta maaf."

"Na-Naruto-kun, i-ini bukan salahmu. Seharusnya a-aku memberitahumu sejak dulu. T-tetapi a-aku takut membuatmu sedih…" bisik Hinata. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang tengah digenggam Naruto, dan mengelus lembut pipi Naruto menggunakan ibu jarinya.

"Tidak, Hinata-chan… Kau tidak memberitahuku karena takut aku khawatir, 'kan? Namun akan lain halnya jika aku bertanya. Selama ini aku hanya mementingkan diriku sendiri. Berfoya-foya dengan gajiku, dan selalu meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah sampai tengah malam. Setelahnya aku menyiksamu. Aku… aku bukanlah suami yang baik, Hinata-chan. Seharusnya k-kita tak perlu menikah. Kau bisa_—_"

"Hanya kau yang terbaik, Naruto-kun… aku tidak mencintai yang lain… a-aku hanya menginginkanmu, Naruto-kun…" potong Hinata sembari memperlebar senyum lemahnya.

Naruto membalas senyuman Hinata. Ia menggenggam tangan wanita itu dan berkata, "Aku akan menebus semua kesalahanku. Aku berjanji."

Kembali Hinata tersenyum. Ia mengangguk karena merasa lega. "Arigatou, Naruto-kun…" bisiknya sebelum ia kembali ke alam bawah sadarnya.

-ooo-

Pria itu memenuhi janjinya dengan sangat total. Selalu setiap pulang kerja tak pernah lagi ia berfoya-foya. Ditolaknya segala ajakan dan rayuan teman-temannya, dengan alasan urusan keluarga. Setiap pulang pun ia tak segera tidur. Selalu ia mandi, membeli makanan untuk Hinata, dan pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menemui istrinya. Ia akan tidur di sana, dan kembali ke rumah esok paginya untuk bekerja.

"Okaerinasai, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil terkikik pelan—ya, ruang kamar inap nomor 378 tempat Hinata dirawat memang sudah seperti rumah mereka sendiri.

"Tadaima. Wah, kau tidak sendirian rupanya. Teme, Sakura-chan, maaf aku hanya membawa makanan untuk Hinata-chan," kata Naruto sambil meletakkan kantong berisi makanan yang baru dibelinya di atas meja.

"Yah, tetapi kau harus membayarnya nanti, Naruto," sahut Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke menyetujui.

"Siapa nama anakmu, Teme? Aku ingin menggendongnya," kata Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Sasuke yang tengah memangku sang anak. Sasuke pun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto dan membiarkan pria itu menggendong anaknya.

"Namanya Sora," jawab Sasuke sambil memegangi tangan anaknya pelan.

"Kau tidak berniat memiliki keturunan, Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa.

Naruto tertegun. Senyumannya yang tadi terkembang lebar mulai hilang perlahan. Ia menoleh untuk melihat wajah istrinya yang sudah merona merah. Kenyataan bahwa resus darah mereka yang berbeda memang cukup pahit.

"Resus darah kami berbeda, Sakura-chan," ujar Hinata yang mewakili Naruto yang tak sanggup berbicara.

Lagi-lagi Naruto terhenyak. Rupanya selama ini Hinata sudah tahu bahwa resus darah mereka berbeda. Ia merasa semakin bodoh karenanya. Ia menjadi yakin bahwa dirinya bukanlah suami yang baik. Bahkan golongan darah istrinya pun ia tak tahu.

"Ne?" Sakura terkejut akan pernyataan Hinata. Ia memandangi kedua temannya secara bergantian.

"Berbeda?" gumam Sasuke yang juga tampak terkejut di balik wajah _stoic_-nya.

"Ah, i-iya. Sudahlah, tak usah dibahas lagi. S-Sasuke-kun, nama anakmu Sora, ya? Nama yang indah," ujar Hinata untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Pembicaraan pun benar-benar teralihkan. Namun ada satu di antara mereka yang masih membisu. Naruto tersenyum singkat. Ia menyerahkan kembali Sora pada Sasuke, lalu ia berpamitan untuk keluar. Mungkin memandangi langit malam adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk menghilangkan rasa gundah.

-ooo-

"Naruto-san, bisa ke ruangan saya sebentar?"

Naruto mendongak saat mendapati seorang pengurus administrasi rumah sakit mendatanginya di tengah-tengah kunjungan hariannya. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. Wanita itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum, mempersilakan Naruto pergi.

-ooo-

"Ini biaya obat-obatan dan juga rawat inap Hinata-san selama seminggu ini, yang belum dilunasi," ujar sang petugas sembari memberikan surat tagihan pada Naruto yang sudah duduk di depannya.

Naruto menelaah tiap-tiap tulisan yang tertera di kertas itu. Hatinya mencelos seketika ketika ia melihat total biaya yang wajib dilunasi. Sepuluh juta yen.

Mengingat kondisi keluarga mereka yang belum terlalu makmur, dan tabungan Naruto yang semakin menipis, angka itu membuat dirinya ingin menangis.

"Sumimasen, Mei-san," ujar Naruto dengan suara yang serak, sesaat setelah membaca _nametag_ yang tersemat di dada perempuan di depannya, "Saya belum bisa melunasi saat ini juga. K-kapan hari terakhir saya bisa membayar?"

"Hontou ni sumimasen, Naruto-san. Besok lusa adalah hari terakhir pelunasan. Jika tidak bisa segera dilunasi, kami mohon maaf, Hinata-san harus segera pulang karena masih banyak pasien yang membutuhkan kamar," ucap Mei dengan raut wajah dan nada bicara penuh penyesalan. Sejujurnya ia sangat anti dalam penagihan seperti ini, namun sudah menjadi tugasnya untuk menagih pada pasien yang belum membayar.

"Ti-tidak bisakah diperpanjang?" Naruto yang sudah panik, napasnya mulai memburu.

Dengan sangat terpaksa Mei menggeleng.

Naruto terkulai lemas di kursi. Ia mengambil surat tagihan di meja dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Dengan memaksakan diri, ia berdiri dan berjalan lunglai keluar ruangan. Karena otaknya sudah kalut, ia bahkan sampai lupa mengucapkan terimakasih.

-ooo-

"Daijoubu ka, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto baru masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya dengan wajah lesu.

Naruto menutup pintu. Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan, lalu berjalan ke sebelah tempat tidur Hinata sambil berkata lembut, "Daijoubu desu."

Jelas Hinata tak percaya akan perkataan Naruto melihat betapa besar perubahan raut wajahnya sejak sebelum keluar tadi hingga saat ini. Namun, Hinata memilih untuk bungkam. Ia hanya tersenyum sembari mengelus pipi Naruto dengan lembut.

"Hinata-chan," bisik Naruto sambil melepas tangan Hinata dari pipinya. Ia memaksakan seulas senyum dan berkata perlahan, "Aku… pergi dulu ya? Nanti aku kembali lagi."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Hinata, Naruto segera berdiri dan berjalan. Namun, baru ia hendak membuka pintunya, Hinata berkata, "Kau tak perlu mencari pinjaman, Naruto-kun."

Naruto membeku. Tangan kanannya yang memegang _handle_ pintu semakin mempererat genggamannya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya, lalu ia mulai meneteskan sebutir air mata.

"Aku… harus mempertahankanmu di… di sini, Hinata-chan," bisik Naruto lirih.

"Kemarilah," kata Hinata, masih dengan senyuman lembutnya.

Spontan Naruto membalikkan badan dan berjalan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Digenggamnya tangan Hinata, dan ditempelkannya ke bibirnya. Ia kembali terisak keras.

"Naruto-kun… keberadaanmu di sampingku saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku. Kau… kau tak perlu melakukan itu. Kau sudah berbuat banyak untukku, Naruto-kun," ujar Hinata sembari memandangi wajah suaminya dengan sayang.

"Aku bukan suami yang baik, Hinata-chan. Aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah dengan penyakit yang menggerogotimu, tanpa pernah tahu bahkan sampai satu tahun kita menikah. Aku… aku benar-benar tak pantas untukmu," tukas Naruto gusar. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri.

Hinata tertegun. Ia tak bisa mempersalahkan perkataan Naruto, karena ia sendiri pun terkadang memikirkan hal yang sama. Namun ia tetap berkata, "Naruto-kun memang bersalah… namun kau mau mengakui kesalahanmu dan menebusnya. Itu pun sudah sangat cukup untukku, Naruto-kun…"

"Tolong, Hinata-chan. Biarkan aku pergi. Mungkin Teme dan Sakura-chan akan membantu," kata Naruto yang masih bersikeras.

Hinata menggeleng. "Aku percaya mereka a-akan membantu. Tetapi, sudah banyak yang mereka berikan untuk kita, Naruto-kun. A-aku tak mau mereka terbebani karena aku. Lagipula… masa hidupku juga tidak lama la—"

"Jangan katakan itu!" potong Naruto tegas.

"Gomen na sai," ujar Hinata. Ia hampir saja lupa kalau Naruto adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka dengan hal-hal berbau keputusasaan.

Lama terjadi keheningan di antara keduanya. Naruto sibuk memikirkan cara untuk menyelamatkan Hinata, sedangkan Hinata sendiri masih canggung karena di'bentak' oleh Naruto.

"A-ano," kata Hinata akhirnya.

"Hm?" gumam Naruto.

"N-Naruto-kun, b-berjanjilah u-untuk tidak mencari pinjaman," kata Hinata sambil menatap penuh harap pada Naruto.

Yang diajak berbicara justru terdiam. Sejujurnya Naruto tak ingin berjanji, karena jika ia sudah berjanji, ia tak akan pernah mengingkarinya sampai ia mati. Dan jika ia melakukannya, sudah tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan Hinata.

Namun kadang keputusan berat harus diambil.

"Mengapa aku harus berjanji?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Karena aku menginginkannya. K-kau bisa membayar semuanya dengan terus bersamaku setiap detik sampai tenggat waktu pembayaran," jawab Hinata tegas.

Lagi, Naruto menggigit bibirnya. Pelupuk matanya mulai tergenangi air. Namun ditariknya napas dalam-dalam. Ia takut ini adalah permintaan terakhir Hinata, jadi—

"Baiklah," ucap Naruto akhirnya sembari mengangguk mantap.

-ooo-

Malam sudah berlalu. Ketika fajar menyingsing menggantikan bulan keperakan di tahtanya, Naruto terbangun. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata untuk sejenak beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang menyembul dari sela-sela tirai jendela.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou," balas Naruto juga sambil tersenyum. Ia berdiri, dan mengecup singkat bibir Hinata. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Nyonya Uzumaki?"

"A-aku tak tahu ini hanya perasaanku saja, atau memang aku benar-benar membaik," jawab Hinata dengan wajah sumringah.

Senyum merekah lebar di wajah Naruto. Wajahnya yang mengantuk menjadi cerah setelah mendengar penuturan Hinata. Mungkin ini adalah pertanda baik. Mungkin Tuhan sudah mengizinkan Hinata untuk pulang, agar tidak membuat Naruto gelisah lagi masalah pembayarannya—karena ia bisa menyicilnya nanti setelah Hinata keluar.

"Kuharap bukan hanya perasaanmu saja, Hinata-chan," kata Naruto. Ia kembali duduk dan lagi-lagi menggenggam tangan Hinata sembari mengecupnya berkali-kali.

Sesuai janjinya semalam, Naruto benar-benar tinggal seharian penuh bersama Hinata di kamar 378. Mereka berdua selalu memiliki bahan perbincangan, namun tak pernah sekalipun mereka membicarakan masalah penyakit Hinata atau tunggakan yang harus dibayar. Derai tawa terus mengalir dari bibir keduanya. Senyum seakan tak akan pernah hilang dari wajah mereka. Bahagia, satu kata yang sudah sangat jelas menggambarkan suasana hati mereka saat ini.

Lupakan segala fakta dan realita, berpegang tangan pun cukup untuk menyalurkan semua rasa. Saling menguatkan tak peduli akan penghalang yang mungkin suatu hari akan ditemui. Senantiasa memaafkan, melupakan semua kesalahan masa lalu, berpegang teguh pada cinta yang menjadi penentu masa depan.

-ooo-

"Aku pergi membeli takoyaki untukmu dulu, ya?" ujar Naruto sembari mengenakan jaketnya dan beranjak berdiri.

Hinata tak menjawab. Ia memandangi Naruto dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan. Entah mengapa, perasaannya menjadi sangat kalut ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk pergi sebentar.

Dikecupnya kening Hinata, lalu ia pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang istri.

-ooo-

"Aku yakin Hinata-chan akan suka ini," kata Naruto sambil mengangkat kantong plastik dengan isi sekotak takoyaki dan juga sebotol susu. Ia tersenyum saat membayangkan wajah Hinata saat memakan takoyaki, yang notabene merupakan makanan favoritnya.

Baru Naruto hendak berbalik badan menjauh dari kedai tempat ia membeli takoyaki, telepon genggam di saku celananya berdering. Ia berhenti sejenak dan segera mengambil telepon genggam itu. Di layar ponselnya tertera tulisan 'Rumah Sakit'. Sejenak ia mematung sebelum menekan tombol hijau. Ibu jarinya yang bergetar lambat-lambat menekan tombol, dan perlahan meletakkannya di telinga.

"M-moshimoshi?" ujar Naruto parau.

Dua kata yang meluncur dari bibir sang penelepon membuat Naruto terhenyak. Plastik di tangannya terjatuh kala dua kata itu terngiang di dalam benaknya.

'_Heart attack_'

-ooo-

Dengan kalap Naruto menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah sakit. Di dorongnya semua orang yang dirasa menghalanginya. Matanya yang sudah mengabur dipenuhi air mata membuatnya merasa sulit melihat jalan.

Sampailah ia di depan kamar nomor 378. Ia berusaha membukanya namun terkunci dari dalam. Digedornya pintu itu dengan liar.

"Cepat buka!" seru Naruto dengan geram. Ia memukul dan meninju pintu itu dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat. Namun tak ada yang membukakan. Pintu masih terkunci.

"Naruto!" panggil seseorang dari balik pundak Naruto. Segera pria berambut kuning jigrak itu berbalik badan dan ia tak dapat lagi menahan tangisnya ketika dilihatnya Sasuke dan Sakuralah yang memanggil. Mereka sama-sama berwajah panik dan terlihat semakin cemas kala dilihatnya ekspresi Naruto yang sedikit mengerikan.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sembari merangkul Naruto dan mengajaknya duduk. Ia mengusap pelan pundak sahabatnya itu untuk menenangkannya. Sakura berdiri di depan mereka berdua dan menatap dengan harap-harap cemas.

Naruto tak mampu menjawab. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis keras. Pundaknya yang dirangkul Sasuke terguncang. Dan tepat saat itu, dokter keluar dari dalam kamar rawat setelah mendengar suara pintu dibuka, Naruto langsung berdiri dan menghadap orang yang baru saja keluar itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto dengan tubuh menegang total.

Detik-detik berlalu. Suara jarum jam di dinding bagian atas lorong rumah sakit itu terdengar begitu menyiksa. Berdentum-dentum memenuhi seisi otak Naruto. Keheningan panjang terjadi sebelum sang dokter memberikan reaksi.

Tenzou, sang dokter, melepaskan stetoskop dan menggantungnya di leher. Ia menatap mata biru Naruto yang melebar, lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf." Satu kata yang didengar Naruto sebelum tubuhnya ambruk.

-ooo-

Malam-malam sepi selalu menemani Naruto. Tak pernah lagi ada Hinata di sebelahnya, wanita yang bisa ia peluk untuk menemaninya. Merawatnya ketika ia sakit atau mabuk. Tak pernah ada lagi jari-jari lentik yang membelai pipinya ketika ia pikir Naruto sudah tertidur. Dan tak 'kan ada lagi mata beriris ungu pucat yang memandangnya sedih, di mana terpencar sinar lelah di sana. Juga suara lembut yang gagap itu, yang senantiasa memanggil namanya untuk membangunkannya, atau mengajaknya sarapan.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan," bisik Naruto sembari mengusap lembut foto Hinata di tangannya menggunakan ibu jari.

Ia bangkit dari posisinya semula dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian tempat pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Hinata disimpan. Sesaat setelah membuka pintu lemari, aroma ceri khas Hinata menguar dan membuat hati Naruto terasa nyeri. Iseng, Naruto mengeluarkan pakaian Hinata, dan sebuah kertas terjatuh ke tanah. Jujur saja, kertas itu begitu menarik perhatian Naruto.

Diletakkannya pakaian Hinata tadi di atas tempat tidur, dan ia mengambil kertas itu, lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

Dibukanya perlahan. Dirasanya detak jantungnya mulai tak beraturan. Jemarinya sudah membuka kertas yang ternyata amplop tersebut. Ia mengeluarkan secarik kertas yang terlipat rapi. Aroma ceri yang menguar dari kertas tersebut membuat Naruto berasumsi bahwa itu dari Hinata. Setelah membuka lipatan surat itu, Naruto membacanya pelan-pelan sembari menahan napas.

_Naruto sayang,_

_Maafkan aku ya. Aku sangat minta maaf. Aku tak pernah bisa menjadi istri yang baik untukmu. Menyembunyikan segala hal darimu dan tak pernah jujur. Aku berlaku kuat sementara tubuhku terus menahan sakit. Bahkan aku tak memberitahumu kalau resus darah kita berbeda.  
Dan maaf, aku berkali-kali menggugurkan kandungan. Aku tahu aku jahat. Tetapi itu semua kulakukan agar kita bisa terus bersama. Dan aku… tak mau anak kita nanti menderita. Hidup tanpa ibu dan cacat fisik atau mental.  
Terakhir Naruto, kau adalah suami terbaik yang pernah kumiliki. Manusia tak ada yang sempurna dan pasti akan jatuh dalam di luar semua kesalahan yang pernah kau lakukan. Aku tak pernah membencimu.  
Mungkin saat kau membaca ini, aku sudah tak tahu di mana. Namun biar ragaku tak ada dekatmu, jiwaku terus bersamamu.  
Karena satu hal._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu._

Lagi, air mata lagi-lagi terjatuh dan menetesi surat di tangannya. Ia melipat rapi kembali surat itu dan tersenyum. Diletakkannya surat itu di atas ranjang, dan ia mulai berjalan ke dapur.

Sebilah pisau sudah di tangan.

Ia mengarahkan mata pisau itu tepat di nadinya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu," bisik Naruto, "Tadaima, Hinata-chan."

Dan ia mengiris nadinya.

_The end._


End file.
